Apenas um segundo LupinTonks RLNT
by Aninhaaw
Summary: O mais feroz dos animais domésticos é o relógio de parede: conheço um que já devorou três gerações da minha família." Mário Quintana


Os ponteiros do relógio andam lentamente, donos do tempo e do destino. Até o mais angustiado deles, que dá voltas mais rápido que os outros dois, tem um poder impressionante sobre as coisas que acontecem e deixam de acontecer. E não é porque vivemos em um mundo mágico que isso é diferente, nem mesmo os vira-tempo podem controlar tudo o que acontece de tal maneira.

Chegamos correndo em Hogwarts, Voldemort e seus Comensais atacavam a todos, qualquer um que passasse virava alvo. Foi quando tudo ávamos espalhados por todo o castelo, alguns na Floresta Proibida. O lobisomem que fica 'trancado' dentro de mim estava querendo lutar, e eu ia permitir, qualquer coisa que ajudasse seria bem-vinda.

Gina saiu da Sala Precisa mesmo sem a autorização da mãe, mas saíra tão apressada e nervosa que esquecera a varinha. Voltou correndo para o lugar de onde havia saído há instantes, buscou a varinha e retornou ao corredor. Chegou bem em tempo de estuporar um Comensal que estava atrás de McGonagall. McGonagall parou de fazer o que fazia por alguns instantes para agradecer à ruiva, que acabara de salvar sua vida, e mandou-a voltar para a Sala Precisa, o que, de fato, a menina não fez.

McGonagall voltou para perto de umas armaduras que ficavam nos corredores e com um único aceno da varinha, elas ganharam vida. Aqueles homens de ferro marcharam, fazendo um enorme barulho com suas juntas metálicas. O exercito se dividiu, alguns subiram uma escadaria de mármore desaparecendo de vista, e outros cruzaram o Salão Principal, indo em direção à parte externa do castelo.

Grope, o meio irmão de Hagrid, saia da floresta e ia em direção à escola, esmagando muita gente pelo caminho, contanto que não seja nenhum dos nossos, estava ótimo. O gigante deu um passo em direção a uma das torres, mas acabou pisando no exército de armadura de McGonagall. Aqueles homens de ferro, com suas espadas e lanças, feriram o pé de Grope. Irritado, ele parou para ver o tamanho do estrago, enquanto o que parecia ser uma cachoeira de sangue escorria. Ele, indignado, acabou com o exército de armaduras, apenas com um aceno de mão,e com outro aceno, acertou a torre do castelo, que desabou.

Eu vinha correndo pela escola toda, feito um louco, me enfiando em corredores, subindo e descendo escadas. Foi quando ouvi alguém me chamar?

– Lupin!! – era a jovem Luna, ela estava encurralada por um Comensal com o triplo do seu tamanho. Eu tinha que ajudá-la, sabia disso, mas não podia parar. Foi quando a parede começou a tremer, não podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo. De repente, uma explosão, poeira para todo lado, a parede desabara e caíra em cima do Comensal que atacava a jovem Lovegood. Olhei para o alto e vi Grope murmurando algo incompreensível. Nunca fui tão grato ao gigante quanto hoje. Não que eu não quisesse ajudar a garota, longe disso, mas eu não podia parar simplesmente não podia perder mais tempo. Continuei correndo, não sabia porque, mas tinha que encontrar a Dora, alguma coisa me dizia que ela corria perigo. E estava certo.

Dora estava duelando com um Comensal da Morte, estava acabando com ele, mas não viu quem chegava por suas costas. Corri. Corri o mais rápido que pude, não sei nem de onde tirei tanta força, só sei que consegui.

– Avada Kedavra! – gritou Bellatrix, apontando para Dora no momento em que ela havia acabado com o Comensal com quem duelava. Mas eu fui mais rápido. Empurrei-a para o lado, caindo por cima dela, levantei em um pule, mirei minha marinha para Bellatrix e murmurei o que estava preso em minha garganta há muito tempo:

– Avada Kedavra! – e a bruxa caiu dura no chão.

Dora se pendurou no meu pescoço e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Eu te amo!

Eu consegui, salvei-a. Se eu tivesse chegado mais tarde, se eu tivesse me atrasado um segundo.

Porém, não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Gina saiu da Sala Precisa, mesmo sem a autorização da mãe, estava apressada e nervosa, mas não esquecera a varinha, e sumiu no corredor. Sem Gina para parar o Comensal que vinha por trás de McGonagall, ela fora nocauteada, sem nem ao menos conseguir dar vida ao exército de armaduras.

Grope, o meio irmão de Hagrid, saía da Floresta e ia em direção à escola, esmagando muita gente pelo caminho. Ele caminhou em direção a uma das torres, e sem o exército de armaduras de McGonagall ao teve que parar nem por um instante, e com apenas um aceno de mão, certou a torre do castelo, que desabou.

Eu vinha correndo pela escola toda, feito um louco, me enfiando em corredores, subindo e descendo escadas. Foi quando ouvi alguém me chamar:

– Lupin! – era a jovem Luna, ela estava encurralada por um Comensal com o triplo do seu tamanho, em meio aos escombros da parede já destruída por Grope, afinal, ele não fora atrasado pelas armaduras. Não tive escolha, tive que parar. Apontei a varinha para o Comensal, que caiu inconsciente no chão.

– Muito obrigada, Professor! – a pequena Lovegood estava grata, mas eu não podia esperar mais, já havia perdido muito tempo. Continuei correndo.

Vi Dora a alguns metros de distância. Ela duelava com um Comensal, enquanto sua "querida" tia se aproximava por trás. Corri. Corri como nunca havia corrido na vida.

–Avada Kedavra! – gritou Bellatrix apontando para Dora. Empurrei-a para o lado, caindo por cima dela, mas era tarde de mais. Senti algo me atingir pelas costas. Tudo ficou escuro.

Eu não a salvei, não consegui, cheguei atrasado. Se ao menos eu tivesse tido um segundo a mais.

FIM


End file.
